Something Special
by grungekitty
Summary: Captain Shuggazoom notices that the Alchemist doesn't interact with others enough, so he decides to take matters into his own hands and brings him Something Special! ;)


**no time for chat!**

**got to write!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

It was a normal day for the Alchemist. Nothing to note really.

Caption Shuggazoom was out buying groceries for him, like he did every other week. As much as Clayton complained about the Alchemist's social anxiety disorder, he still ran errands for him everyday. Clayton also pointed out how lonely he must be and complained that he wasn't getting enough interaction. The Alchemist would always say how he interacted with Clayton, and that that was enough for him. Clayton always hated this answer, but would drop the subject.

Until today.

The Alchemist was fiddling with a minor project when Captain Shuggazoom came in.

"Clayton!" The Alchemist exclaimed, putting down his project.

"Hey Al, I got you something special today." Clayton said, passing his friend the bags of food and supplies.

"Oh no." the Alchemist muttered, worried from experience of what the Captain was prone to bringing "What did you get?"

"Oh you'll love it!" Clayton assured.

"I'll love what exactly?" The Alchemist asked suspiciously.

"Well I was thinking how you're always alone out her with no company" Clayton said, reaching for a bag he had been caring with special care.

"Oh no Clayton! We've had this conversation before I-" The Alchemist moaned.

"yeah, yeah, yeah, I know! But hear me out!" Clayton said before his friend could start a lecture.

"Alright, spit it out! What did you get?" The Alchemist said with little patience.

"I saw a group of baby monkeys being sold by someone on the street." Clayton said as he grabbed his bag and opened it carefully.

"Monkeys!? Honestly Clayton! This is absolutely..." The Alchemist started.

Then Clayton pulled the first of the sleeping monkeys out, placing the yellow form in his friends arms.

"...PRECIOUS!" The Alchemist finished with delights. "This is... I... I love it!"

Clayton carefully gave the other five to the Alchemist, who cooed over each one.

"Money well spent I take it?" Clayton asked.

But the Alchemist ignored him entirely. Instead, focused on naming each of his precious little bundles of joy.

"I'll name you Nova, because you're bright like a star!" the Alchemist said over the yellow monkey.

Clayton smiled and laughed.

"You'll be Mandarin, because your fur is orange." The Alchemist continued.

As the Alchemist pondered over the next name, the green monkey wandered towards the open toolbox. He pulled out a wrench. It was too heavy for the little thing, so he quickly dropped it, making enough noise for the two men to noticed.

The Alchemist walked over and picked the monkey up. Clayton picked up the wrench.

"Well I'll be!" Clayton said "The monkey picked up a monkey wrench! Maybe you should call him Wrench!"

"How about Otto?" The Alchemist said as he cradled the green monkey.

"Otto sounds great." Clayton laughed.

Then Clayton picked up the monkey closest to him.

"How about we call this one Antauri?" He called out to his friend.

"That sounds perfect!" the Alchemist called back.

"I'll call him Gibson!" The Alchemist said while holding the blue monkey.

"Nah! He looks like a Hal to me!" Clayton called

"Gibson!"

"Hal!"

"Gibson!"

"Hal!"

"Gibson!"

"Hal!"

"Gibson!"

"Hal!"

"GIBSON!"

"HAL!"

"GIBSON!"

"HAL!"

"GIBSON!"

"Oh for Pete's sake let's just name him both!" Clayton said, throwing his hands up.

"Hal Gibson?" The Alchemist questioned.

"_Mr._ Hal Gibson!" Clayton corrected jokingly.

The Alchemist blinked.

"Mr. Hal Gibson it is!" He laughed as he set the monkey down.

Then the two looked for the last unnamed monkey.

"Where did the red one get off to?" The Alchemist asked out loud as they searched.

"Too bad he doesn't have a name we could call!" Clayton joked as he too searched.

Then a loud crashing sound was heard. The two looked at each other for a moment, then took off running toward the sound.

The two came into a room a ways away. They saw the little red mass on the floor making a sort of monkey crying noise. They were a little impressed by how far the red monkey had gotten.

The Alchemist reached over to pick him up.

"What are those blocks?" Clayton asked, pointing to the wooden things the monkey knocked on the ground.

"Just some toys left from my childhood I never got rid of. My father gave them to me and he made them himself, so it just never seemed right to get rid of them." The Alchemist explained as he picked the red monkey up.

"S-P-R-X-7-7." Clayton muttered

"What?" The Alchemist asked as he held the red monkey.

"The blocks, that's what they spell." Clayton explained as he bent down to pick them up.

"Let's name him that." The Alchemist suggested.

"What? That's just a bunch of letters! And _numbers!_ What kind of a name would that make!?" Clayton yelled

"It just feels right." The Alchemist said.

"Well, we can't call him that! We have to find a nickname or something!" Clayton insisted.

"Well what dose S-P-R-X sound out to be?" The Alchemist asked "Sssspppppeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrxxxxxxxxx?"

"Sparks?" Clayton asked

"Perfect." The Alchemist smiled

"Well I have a date tonight. I left some food and supplies in the bag." Clayton said getting ready to go.

"I'm going to make them some beds first...then a table since mine isn't the easiest for little monkeys to use...they'd probable enjoy a jungle gym...maybe some swings...heck! I'll make them a playground!..." The Alchemist babbled

Clayton laughed.

"Glad I didn't get the cats!"

* * *

**Me and Tauria were talking**

**And when this hit me, I couldn't get my body to move nearly as fast as my thoughts!**

**so, I posted something!**

**yay!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
